Secret Black
by Kyukucchi
Summary: El joven príncipe heredero de una gran belleza y fortuna atraía la atención de no solo humanos, sino de dos seres muy opuestos que codiciaban la atención del joven. Oneshot


Los personajes de Free no me pertenecen

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cuanta la historia de que en la antigüedad existió un joven príncipe heredero de una gran belleza y también una gran riqueza.

El joven príncipe de tez blanca como la leche y suave como una pluma, su cabello de un azul tan oscuro que recordaba el cielo nocturno y unos preciosos ojos que recordaban al mar y al verlos te perdías en ellos hasta ahogarte. Sin mencionar su perfecto cuerpo de ensueño, tuvo la mala suerte de que a sus jóvenes diez años de edad haya presenciado la muerte de sus progenitores en un horrible choque. Aun así, tuvo que aprender desde muy joven como hacerse cargo del reino el solo y al suceder dicha tragedia y al heredar todo, estas enseñanzas no hicieron más que incrementarse haciendo que no pudiera vivir su infancia como otros niños.

Su casi irreal belleza y su gran poder, atrajeron muchas candidatas y candidatos ya sea de altos puestos como de bajos, pero no solo de humanos, sino también de seres que para mucho son solo cuentos.

Y así es como sin saberlo, el príncipe tenía a sus pies a dos criaturas muy respetadas y muy opuestas, un demonio y un ángel, y ya había tenido contacto con estos seres.

El primero fue con el demonio, de rubíes ojos que reflejaban el más ardiente fuego existente con toques de malicia, de cabello escarlata y de singular belleza. Se habría aparecido ante el príncipe cuando este tenía nada más que seis años de edad y estaba a punto de ser asesinado por un mercenario pagado por un reino enemigo. El demonio hipnotizado ante tan joven y pura belleza mato de la manera más sínica y atroz a aquel mercenario que intentaba llevarse su vida, y no conforme, hizo incendiar el reino que lo había enviado. Después de eso, paso el resto de los años viendo desde las sombras como el joven príncipe crecía tanto en belleza como en inteligencia haciendo que su sed por tomarlo solo aumentase.

Con el ángel fue distinto, el ángel fue invocado por la madre del príncipe como símbolo de protección hacia su pequeño y durante gran parte de la niñez del niño, el ángel se le apareció y compartió con él muchos momentos. El ángel de suave cabellos castaños, tez bronceada, de actitud dulce y bondadosa y portador de unas bellas esmeraldas que con solo verlas te llevaban a un bosque mágico del cual nunca querías salir. El pobre ángel también fue débil ante la belleza del joven y con el tiempo que muy enamorado, al darse cuenta de esto, sus visitas se hicieron cada vez más mínimas hasta desaparecer y solo protegerlo desde lejos. Para el príncipe, esos recuerdos que compartió con el ángel quedaron como un simple de juego e niños, un amigo imaginario de la infancia.

Oh pobre príncipe.

Cuando llego a la mayoría de edad, el joven fue nombrado como rey además de que debía contraer matrimonio, como lo dictaba la ley. Una gran fiesta se desarrolló en el palacio, gente de todos partes vinieron a ver su coronación e intentar llamar la atención del joven, sin embargo todos sus esfuerzos eran inútiles, lo único que llamaba la atención del joven, era la enorme fuente que parecía que lo llamaba e incitaba a que se adentrara en sus aguas

Sin embargo, para sorpresa de muchos, un joven de gran belleza con una sonrisa de _ángel _había llamado la atención dl joven príncipe e incluso lo saco a bailar. El joven de encantadora personalidad llevaba puesto un elegante traje blanco, su cabello la mitad llevado hacia atrás, dejando solo parte de su flequillo adornar su frente y una máscara con toques negros cubría su rostro impidiendo que el príncipe pudiera ver más allá de unos hermosos ojos verdes.

El de ojos zafiro pregunto el nombre a su acompañante sin ser capaz de despegar su vista de sus ojos, pero antes de que pudiera responder, otra persona se interpuso entre ambos y tomo al heredero para bailar con el en un lugar más apartado. El, ahora rey, enfadado con el extraño intento replicarle pero todo quedo en la nada cuando lo vio. Llevaba traje negro sin ninguna arruga, su cabello de un llamativo color y su seductora sonrisa que dejaba al descubierto sus peculiares dientes, el pobre rey cao bajo la poder de esos ojos rojos como la sangre que lo incitaban a pecar pero escondidos también bajo una máscara rojiza con toques negros.

La misma pregunta que le hizo al de traje blanco la repetía para el de mascara roja, pero de nuevo, antes de que pudiera responder alguien se interpuso entre ambos.

Era el joven de esmeralda mirada que tomo al rey y se lo llevo hasta perderse entre los invitados, el joven pelirrojo lleno de rabia se disponía a seguirlos, pero sus acompañantes no se lo permitieron. Él, a diferencia del ángel, no había venido solo, sino que estaba acompañado de su amigo de la infancia, un joven morocho de ojos aguamarina y un pequeño de cabellos ceniza y ojos celestes, ambos también cubiertos con máscaras el primero con una de color negro y el segundo de un gris oscuro. Con un gran odio retenido, el de mascara roja hizo caso a la orden del moreno y se perdieron en la noche mientras juraba su venganza.

Para el ángel, la noche termino de forma distinta donde junto con el príncipe se juraron amor eterno y esa misma noche, con la luna como testigo, sellaron el pacto entre cuatro paredes.

Los primeros meses fueron muy felices, pero todo termino cuando el tan esperado día de la boda se hizo, el castaño fue sorprendido por el pelirrojo, quien muerto de envidia celos acabó con la vida este y, para asegurarse que no volviera, le arranco las alas para que así, nisiquiera el cielo lo reciba. La noticia de la tragedia se dispersó como la pólvora, el príncipe estaba devastado ante la pérdida, pero eso a los altos reyes no les importo y exigían que el príncipe debía casarse con alguien, por eso se volvió a organizar una fiesta.

El príncipe se veía como aun no lo podía superar, su cabello había perdido brillo, su piel se veía más pálida de lo normal y unas oscuras ojeras se posaban tras sus ojos. Sin embargo, cuando el joven rey harto de todo y dispuesto a escapar, se encontró de nuevo con el joven pelirrojo quien, como aquella vez, logro seducirlo con sus encantos pero esta vez no lo dejo escapar.

Pero pobre príncipe, el destino no quería que esto terminara así.

Cuando el joven pelirrojo dejo unos momentos al rey, otra persona se hizo presente ante este. Era el amigo del de ojos escarlata, quien en su mano llevaba un afilado cuchillo. Lleno de celos e ira hacia el joven rey al ser él quien se acaparaba toda la atención del pelirrojo, no dudo en abalanzarse hacia el heredero y clavarle varias veces el afilado instrumento. Sus ojos no detonaban ni un solo rasgo de arrepentimiento, solo odio. El lugar se volvió rojo, la sangre mancho toda la habitación y así siguió apuñalando el cuerpo hasta que el arma se rompió y como si nada hubiera pasado se retiró del lugar. Cuando llego el pelirrojo y ver tal atroz escena dejo salir un grito estremecedor y no dudo en culpar al moreno por ello, fue en su búsqueda y al encontrarle se desato una terrible lucha que dejo aún muy malherido pelirrojo quien solo pudo cerrar los ojos y esperar su muerte. Pero para su sorpresa dicho momento nunca llego, al abrir los ojos se encontró con el cuerpo inerte del pelinegro sin cabeza, la cabeza reposa entre los dedos del pequeño de cabello ceniza mientras a un costada reposaba el hacha ensangrentada. El pequeño arrojo la cabeza lejos y se acercó al mayor bajo su sorprendida mirada recibió de parte del este un beso de la muerte.

Y así es como finaliza esta trágica historia donde nadie resulto ser ganador de sus deseos.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bueno pues, realmente no tengo una excusa para esto. Se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba la canción Secret Black Vow de Hatsune Miku, que es el nombre que puse al fanfic porque no se me ocurrió otro, e intentaba hacer mi tarea de lengua sobre mitos griegos 8U

Espero que les guste y pueden dejarme sus review si quieren…


End file.
